No Mountain High Enough
by Injustice Redhead
Summary: With the threat of Voldemort hanging in the air, Hogwarts is covered in a shadow of gloom. Harry decides to enlist the help of a certain redheaded beauty to lighten the mood in Hogwarts for everyone. Rated T for some language. HG.
1. Chapter 1

**No Mountain High Enough**

 _A/N-_ Hiya everyone! Long time no see! This is a fun little story that I came up with set in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy!

"Bloody hell!" bellowed an enraged Ronald Weasley. Harry jumped, knocking over his ink bottle and spilling its contents all over his Potions essay. Sitting next to Harry, Hermione glared dangerously at the angry redhead. Ron noticed Hermione's glare and turned on her.

"What?!" roared Ron. Hermione continued to glower at him before she cleared her throat.

"Honestly, Ronald. It's just a Potions essay," she stated in her manner-of-fact tone.

" _Just_ a Potions essay?! The bloody thing has to be at least _ten pages!"_ he screeched.

"That's not even the longest essay you've been given!" snapped Hermione. Harry shuffled nervously in his seat as he removed the excess ink with his wand. He flushed with embarrassment when he saw other students in the Gryffindor common room staring at the argument happening between his two best friends. Harry searched the room for another place for him to study without the distraction of Ron and Hermione's bickering and saw Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, sitting by herself in a corner reading a book. Casting a quick drying spell on his essay, Harry quickly grabbed his things and slipped away as fast as he could.

He marched over to where Ginny sat and stood next to her nervously. She didn't seem to notice him, apparently engrossed in her novel. He fidgeted a little, waiting for Ginny to notice she wasn't alone. When she didn't, he coughed loudly. Ginny jumped in fright and threw her book into the air, but it was caught easily by Harry.

"Harry! My goodness you scared me!" said Ginny as her cheeks flushed the familiar Weasley red.

"Sorry to disturb you Gin but Ron and Hermione are at it again and I was wondering if I could join you?" stammered Harry. Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and scowled.

"Won't those two just snog it out already?" said Ginny angrily. Harry grinned as he watched her. Ginny realised that he was still standing and moved over to the side of the couch, patting where Harry could sit. Harry smiled as he sat down, arranging his pieces of parchment and getting back to work.

Harry wasn't sure why he got so nervous around Ginny. For goodness sake, they've been friends (albeit close ones) since the incident at the Ministry of Magic last year. Now that Ron and Hermione were more or less dating, Harry and Ginny naturally gravitated towards each other, united under the sudden relationship of their two best friends.

Harry ignored Ginny for the most part, focussing his attention on his homework. However, every now and again his eyes would accidentally be drawn to Ginny's pale, yet muscular legs. He kept shaking his head in annoyance of himself. _What's wrong with you? Since when were you so interested in anything involving Ginny?_ Harry thought angrily.

Stuck in the internal battle in his head, Harry failed to notice Ginny sneaking glances at him as well. Ginny became angry at herself. She thought she had gotten over who crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny realised that Harry was staring at her face, and the two students blushed in embarrassment when they saw they had been caught, and got back to their respective activities.

An hour later, Harry sighed loudly and leaned back on the couch, dropping his quill. He stretched his arms above his head and looked to see Ginny staring at him with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" he asked. Ginny blushed again (and Harry found himself liking it).

"N-nothing," stammered Ginny. She remained silent before continuing. "It's just that you look pleased with yourself and everyone else around here looks miserable." Harry raised an eyebrow before scanning the room with his emerald green eyes. Indeed, it looked like everyone had just attended a funeral. Not one person had a face which showed any positive emotion. It was to be expected though, as the war on Voldemort was affecting everyone. Harry sighed in disappointment. He was the one who was supposed to either defeat Voldemort once and for all, or die trying. He felt that he should be out there looking for him, instead of being stuck in Hogwarts doing homework. That being said, Harry knew that he wouldn't last out there without the protection of Hogwarts and Dumbledore himself. His training wasn't even finished yet! Maybe there was something he could do to help lift everyone's spirits.

Ginny could almost see the gears working inside Harry's mind through his brilliant green eyes.

"What are you thinking Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry started from his reverie and looked at her.

"Just thinking of something to do that'll cheer everyone up," Harry answered. Ginny grinned and inched closer to Harry.

"And what might you be thinking of planning, Mister Potter?" she asked slyly. Harry blinked in surprise. _Is she flirting with me?_

 _Of course she is you blubbering idiot._

 _But she hardly ever talks to me!_

 _Yeah, cause you scared her off! She must be over you now._

Harry regathered his thoughts and smiled shyly at Ginny.

"Not sure to be honest. You got any ideas?" he asked her. Ginny's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought.

"Well, Quidditch usually cheers everyone up," she pointed out. Harry nodded his head slightly.

"True, but I was thinking something a little more unorthodox. Something anyone can be a part of," he replied. Ginny thought again for a few minutes.

"Well," she said finally, "what do you do to cheer yourself up at home?" Harry frowned.

"Happiness is impossible when you live with the Dursleys, Ginny," he answered. "Although sometimes when I was home alone I would-" Harry stopped suddenly and stood up. His face turned into the look of excitement as he turned around to look at Ginny. She felt stunned as his beautiful green eyes bore into her warm brown eyes, noticing the excitement and happiness that was emanating from them.

"Harry, what is- _oof_!" Ginny hadn't been able to finish her question because Harry had pulled her into a crushing bear hug.

"You're a genius, Ginny!" exclaimed Harry. He put her down and kissed her on the cheek before taking off to his dormitory yelling "Thanks Gin!" behind him.

Ginny stood frozen in place from the shock of Harry kissing her on the cheek. She could tell she was blushing furiously from the heat of her cheeks. Breaking from the shock, Ginny reached up and touched the area where Harry's lips had met, smiling softly. _Harry Potter just kissed me. HARRY POTTER JUST KISSED ME!_

Harry barged into his dormitory and threw open his trunk. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a spare quill, having left the rest of his school stuff back in the common room. He sat down on his bed and began scribbling his request furiously on the poor parchment. Signing it, he quickly raced to the Owlery, failing to notice a still stunned Ginny and almost running over Dennis Creevey as he marched out of the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower. Arriving at the Owlery, he searched for his beloved pet, Hedwig. Hedwig, however, found him first and swooped down to met her master. Harry brushed some of his owl's white feathers before attaching the note to her leg.

"Make it quick, Hedwig," he said politely. Hedwig responded by nipping at his ear playfully before taking off into the night. Harry sighed happily before he made his way back to the common room.

It wasn't until he got back to his dormitory and fell onto his bed that he realised what he just did to Ginny. His eyes snapped open wide in shock and he sat back up so fast he became dizzy. _Did I just kiss Ginny Weasley on the cheek?_ Harry thought.

"OH SHIT!"

In Diagon Alley, Fred Weasley was enjoying a bottle of Butterbeer while his twin brother, George, finished closing up their joke shop downstairs. Fred was busy reading the _Daily Prophet_ , which as usual was spitting rubbish about Harry Potter being the 'Chosen One'. While true, it annoyed Fred that the public wouldn't leave the Weasleys' dark haired brother alone. Fred was startled when George came bounding up the stairs and helped himself to another bottle of Butterbeer before sitting down opposite his twin brother.

"What are the _Daily Prophet_ harping on about this time, Fred?" asked George, noticing the frown on his brother's face. Fred sighed and put the newspaper down.

"Just the usual baloney George," replied Fred. George nodded his understanding as he took a sip of his drink.

"Poor Harrikins. Won't the world ever leave him alone?" said Fred.

"Probably not. It's not his fault the skinny git's always getting in trouble," replied George.

"At least he's continuing the legacy of the Marauders and the Weasley Twins."

"Brings tears to my eyes, really."

"Makes me so proud of him."

"Indeed." The twins' conversation was broken when they heard a loud tapping on the window closest to them. Fred stood up and opened the window to let a beautiful snowy owl inside.

"Hedwig?" said George as he too stood up. The twins watched Hedwig as she landed on the table and stuck her foot out. George took the letter from her leg and opened it.

"Who's it from?" asked Fred as he stood beside his brother.

"Harry," replied George.

"What's the git done this time?"

They both read the letter in silence, their smiles growing wider as they finished reading it.

"Head to Muggle London?" asked George.

"Oh yes let's," answered Fred before they both Disapparated with a loud _pop!_

Harry didn't sleep well that night, although to be fair he never sleeps well, what with the nightmares and visions. However, this time Harry couldn't stop thinking about his accidental kissing Ginny and the letter he sent to the Weasley twins. By the time morning came around he had finally fallen asleep, only to be woken by Ron.

"Oi! Wake up you slimy git it's breakfast time!" bellowed Ron. Harry responded by smacking his best friend in the face with his pillow, muttering "get lost, Ginny." Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise at the mention of his sister, then smirked.

"You weren't having any dreams about my sister, were you Harry?" Ron asked in a cheeky tone. Harry's eyes flew open and he spun his head around to look at Ron, who was barely able to contain his laughter.

"No, honest! It sort of just slipped out. She was helping me with something last night and I guess it sort of just slipped out!" said Harry as fast as he could. Ron merely smirked as he walked away, but not before he threw Harry's robes into the dark haired boy's face.

"Hurry up mate. I'm starving," said Ron.

"You're always starving."

Breakfast was awkward for Harry, to say the least. His eyes remained glued to his food, refusing to look up at Ginny who sat across the table from him. Ginny herself couldn't stop blushing, despite trying her best not to. Hermione took note of the two people's behaviour and kept sending Ginny knowing looks. Ginny rolled her eyes and mouthed _later_ to the other girl. Hermione nodded in understanding, smirking. Ron, on the other hand, failed to notice his friend and sister's odd behaviour, instead engrossing himself in the vast amounts of bacon and eggs. Hermione had to throw a piece of toast at his head to get his attention before twitching her head to their best friends' quiet demeanors.

"Oi Harry, what's the matter?" asked Ron, which caused Hermione to roll her eyes at Ron's lack of subtlety. Harry made a quick glance at Ron.

"Nothing, I'm fine," replied Harry. Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

"Sure you are mate. What's up?" pressed Ron. Harry sighed in frustration.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting on a letter from Fred and George," huffed Harry. Ginny perked up at this, realising that Harry must be thinking about his idea instead of the kiss.

 _Phew! That was a close one._

 _Bullocks, you wish he was thinking about that kiss._

 _No!_

 _Whatever._

Ginny blushed again, though this time it was more from embarrassment at arguing with herself than anything else.

"Are they helping you with your plan Harry?" asked Ginny quietly. Harry grinned at her.

"Yeah. You're gonna love what I have planned," said Harry enthusiastically.

"What are you doing?" said Hermione suspiciously. Nothing ever went well where the Weaslwy twins were concerned. Harry smirked at his friend.

"It's a surprise. But don't worry Hermione, I think you're going to love it," replied Harry before he stood up and left for class. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny, who merely shrugged in response before she too got up and left the Great Hall.

After another agonizing class in Potions thanks to Professor Snape's usual sneering and mockery of the Gryffindors, Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. Giving the password to the Fat Lady, he moved so quickly that he stumbled into someone and both people fell to the ground.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry as he stood up before he realised who he had run into. Ginny looked at him with a look of shock.

"H-Harry," she stammered in reply. Harry continued staring at her as he felt his face start to burn up. Ginny seemed to have noticed and smirked. "Well, are you gonna help a poor girl up?" she asked cheekily. Harry blinked in surprise before reaching his hand out and pulling Ginny up by her's. He awkwardly brushed some lint off her shoulder and took a step back.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Ginny smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Yeah, it was just a small bump," she replied.

"Sorry." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Always the sorry one," she muttered. The two stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Harry spoke again.

"Sorry for...er..." began Harry. his heart was beating so fast and hard against his chest that he was positive Ginny could here it. Ginny seemed to catch on to what he was saying and her face became almost as red as her fiery hair.

"It's alright Harry. You don't have to apologize for last night," said Ginny shyly. Her eyes became fixated on the ground all of a sudden as she said that. Harry exhaled in relief and he took a step forward.

"Thanks, Gin. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship," sad Harry sincerely. _What are you doing you idiot! Tell her how you feel!_

 _I don't know how I feel about her strange voice in my head! She definitely doesn't feel the same way about me, Hermione even said so!_

 _Of course you know how you feel! Or are you really as thick as you say?_

 _Shut up._

"Of course not Harry. We wouldn't want our friendship ruined after only just getting to know each other better," said Ginny sweetly. However, the voices in her head were anything but sweet. _You've got to be kidding me. You want to be more than just his friend!_

 _No I don't! I've spent too long being scared of him because of my stupid girl crush and we've only just gotten over that!_

 _Whatever. But I know you still love him._

"Ginny?" said Harry, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Sorry?" she replied, blinking in confusion.

"I said are you sure you're alright," said Harry. Ginny nodded, seemingly lost for words. She decided to change the subject.

"So what are you working on with Fred and George?" she asked. Harry smiled in a boyish way, sending shivers down Ginny's spine.

"Oh, you'll see. It's going to be brilliant," said Harry slyly. "You'll be the first to know, I promise." Harry winked at her before turning away and heading back to his dormitory. Ginny stood in silence for the second time in two days because of Harry. She smiled lovingly towards where Harry had disappeared to before turning around and exiting the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny sat up impossibly fast from her bed, snarling like an animal. She searched the room for the poor creature that dared to smack her in the head with a pillow, planning the slowest way possible to kill them. Her eyes focussed on a certain bushy-haired girl, her had her arms folded across her chest with a look of annoyance on her face.

"What the hell, Hermione? You know I don't do wakeup calls!" growled Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it. You said you were going to talk to me last night but I never saw you," replied Hermione in an exasperated tone. She grabbed a t-shirt and pair of jeans and threw them in Ginny's face. "Hurry up. I want to know _everything_." Ginny huffed as she intentionally dressed herself slowly, much to Hermione's chagrin. Just as she finished putting her t-shirt on, Hermione grabbed her arm with a vice-like grip and pulled her out of her room.

Ginny sighed in frustration as she was (quite literally) dragged by Hermione to the older girl's dorm. Hermione quickly checked to see if the room was clear of Gryffindor's infamous gossip girls, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, before she all but threw Ginny onto her bed.

"OI! I'm more fragile than I look," growled Ginny as she straightened herself. Hermione ignored the comment and plopped herself down on the bed next to Ginny and folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright, spill the beans," demanded Hermione. "What's going on with you and Harry?" Ginny sighed again.

"Well, the other night while you and Ron were arguing again, Harry decided to come and sit next to me to work on his essay," began Ginny. She took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, we got to talking about Voldemort and how everyone's been acting all depressed and started coming up with some ideas that could help cheer everyone up. We were thinking about a good game of Quidditch but Harry thought that it had to involve everyone."

"Harry thought of something that didn't involve Quidditch?" asked Hermione, perplexed. Ginny grinned.

"I know, weird huh? Anyway I asked him what he liked to do for fun at his relatives' house and he started to say something but he didn't finished and started getting excited over something. Then he..." Ginny trailed off, her face turning bright red. Hermione poked Ginny in the ribs to get her attention.

"He what Ginny?" asked Hermione. Ginny didn't answer right away though as she looked past Hermione, staring at the bedpost.

"He uh... er... _hekissedme_ ," Ginny said quickly. Hermione blinked.

"He WHAT?!" bellowed Hermione. Ginny flushed with embarrassment again, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as her head bowed to look at the floor.

"He kissed me," repeated Ginny, slower this time. She looked up to see Hermione, who was practically jumping on the bed with excitement.

"He did? Oh Ginny, that's WONDERFUL!" squealed Hermione. "On the lips?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No, on the cheek but bloody hell I couldn't move for ten minutes cause I was in shock!" said Ginny. She thought for a moment. "I'm really confused about how he thinks of me, because it seemed he just kissed me cause he was so excited and caught up in the moment." Hermione rolled her eyes, despite the massive smile on her face.

"Ginny, if Harry kissed you, whether it was on the lips or the cheek or whether he did it on purpose or not, it still means that he's thinking _something good_ about you," said the older girl. "He may be the best dueler in Hogwarts and go toe to toe with Voldemort, but he sure is thick when it comes to feelings. Give him time, eventually he'll come around." Ginny beamed at her best friend.

"Thanks Hermione," she said happily.

oOoOoOo

Harry couldn't have been more happier. Having received confirmation from the Weasley twin's on his purchase and having been told that his package would be arriving within the week, he had decided to skip Herbology and head for the Gryffindor common room to find a suitable spot where he could place his gift to the students of Gryffindor. Giving the password to the Fat Lady ( _Blast-Ended Skrewt_ ) He walked into the common room. Having a look around he saw a small group of third years huddled together as they played a game of Exploding Snap.

Grateful for them being distracted, it allowed Harry to walk around the room without drawing attention to himself. He walked over to the far corner on his right and surveyed it. There were a few desks and chairs in the corner, but he worried that someone would mess with his gift and break it. He walked away unsatisfied and tried to find another spot. Twenty minutes later, Harry sighed in frustration. He'd checked just about every nook and cranny in the common room for somewhere to put his present, to no avail.

Harry made his way over to the stairs to the boys' dormitory, running his hand through his already messed up hair. He walked past the fireplace but did a double take at the last second. Harry studied the mantlepiece over the roaring fire. It possessed a couple of peculiar objects (of which Harry couldn't name for the life of him), but other than that it seemed rather bland. Harry grinned, knowing just what to put on the mantlepiece.

oOoOoOo

Classes past by slowly for Ginny. Being a fifth year, the pressure of O.W.L's, homework and Quidditch had given almost zero time to relax and enjoy herself. Today, however was one of those days of relaxation. She had declined Ron's offer to go and play Quidditch, choosing instead to sit outside under a tree by the lake and read an old romance novel.

 _Bloody Shakespeare_ , thought Ginny. Only a Muggle raised in the Wizarding World would think it would make for a romantic story if everybody died. _Unfortunately_ , thought Ginny, _these days it's most likely everyone would die._ She was so engrossed in her novel that she failed to notice a certain green-eyed, raven haired wizard approach.

Harry plopped himself down next to Ginny, causing her to throw her book into the air in fright which made Harry burst into laughter.

"Harry! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" screamed Ginny as she folded her arms in front of her, glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course, this only caused Harry to roll on the grass, laughing even harder. Unfortunately, he failed to remember Ginny's infamous temper and was hit across the head with her book. Harry squealed in annoyance, rubbing his forehead.

"Geez Ginny you need to calm down. I didn't do that on purpose," exclaimed Harry in annoyance.

"Well that's what you get for sneaking up on me," retorted Ginny.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you I thought you already knew I was coming. Besides, it's not my fault you were concentrating so hard on that little novel of your's." Ginny only huffed in annoyance, mainly because she knew Harry was right.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny. Harry shrugged as he lay back against the tree the were sitting under, bringing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Just came to see where my favourite redhead was," replied Harry in a casual tone. Had he had his eyes open, Harry would have seen the look of shock on Ginny's face. Shaking herself from her surprise, Ginny smiled.

"Oh really? I thought Ron was your favourite?" she teased. Harry opened his eyes, looked at Ginny and smirked.

"Let me rephrase that: you're my favourite female redhead," said Harry. Ginny pretended to look thoughtful for a moment.

"I thought Ron was a girl," she said lightly, causing Harry to chuckle.

"True, but then we'd have some pretty bad news to deliver to Hermione, wouldn't we?" he replied. Ginny laughed at that. They sat together in companionable silence for a few minutes as Ginny continued to read her book, whilst Harry continued to rest lazily against the tree.

"Harry?" Ginny finally asked.

"Yeah Gin?" he replied.

"When are you going to tell me what you're planning with the twins?" Harry's eyes opened at that, resting on Ginny's beautiful face.

"Don't you worry your pretty head about that, Miss Weasley, you'll find out soon enough," he said in a casual, yet teasing tone. Ginny grunted in annoyance at that before an idea came to her. She smirked at Harry, edging slightly closer to the boy.

"Oh really? And what would it take to get you to tell me before everyone else?" asked Ginny in an innocent tone. However, Harry recognised that a the tone she used before something like a prank or a Bat-Bogey Hex happened, usually to one of her many brothers. His eyes widened in terror, frantically searching for an escape. Finding no escape route, Harry gulped audibly.

"I, er... it's supposed to be a secret," Harry said quickly, unaware that Ginny was almost right on top of him. Ginny smiled seductively, sending Harry's brain into overdrive. _Merlin, if she only knew what she does to me_ , he thought.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," whispered Ginny, her face mere inches from Harry's. Unaware of what he was doing, Harry leant forward and closed his eyes, trying to close the distance between him and the fiery beauty that was practically sitting on his lap.

 _SPLAT!_ Suddenly Harry's face was completely covered in dirt. _Did she just bloody throw dirt in my face?_

"AHA! That's what you get for keeping secrets from me, Potter!" yelled Ginny heartily before she stood up and took off back to the castle. It took Harry a few seconds before he shook the dirt from his head and leapt after her, screaming, "You'll pay for that, Weasley!"

oOoOoOo

Saturday couldn't have arrived quick enough for Harry. On Thursday he had received a letter from the Weasley twins informing him that his package would be arriving that Saturday morning, so Harry was determined to get to breakfast as soon as possible.

Harry sat next to Neville Longbottom across from Hermione and Ron, who as was custom were bickering like an old married couple (though, if you asked Harry, that's exactly what was going to end up happening). He remained out of the argument however, instead engaging in light conversation with Neville. His breakfast was largely untouched however, which Hermione noticed.

"Harry, you haven't eaten anything," she said sternly, interrupting Ron's tirade. Harry merely shrugged.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all," Harry replied skeptically. Hermione, being Hermione, was about to press him for more before being interrupted by the arrival of Ginny.

"Hi everyone!" she said happily. She snuck a quick glance at Harry, who mouthed 'thank you' to her. Ginny returned a small smile before turning to the others.

"What's up with you?" demanded Ron. "You're never happy in the morning." Ginny scowled at her older brother.

"What? Am I not allowed to wake up in a good mood or anything?" growled Ginny, fiddling with her wand. Ron immediately took the hint and shut up, bowing his head in fear. Ginny smirked in satisfaction. She piled her plate with bacon and eggs, shoving a piece of buttered toast into her mouth. Hermione pursed her lips in disapproval at Ginny's manners, whereas Ron completely ignored her. Harry, on the other hand, grinned at Ginny's actions. He knew she was doing it to annoy Hermione and nodded his head in approval.

He was disturbed from his thoughts at the sight of three owls struggling to carry large package. Harry immediately sat up straight and grabbed the package from the owls. The owls all but collapsed on the table in exhaustion, much to the chagrin of Neville because one of them had fallen into his plate. Harry completely ignored them and stared at the heavy item in his lap, grinning like a madman. Ron grunted in annoyance at the owls before resuming his breakfast. Hermione and Ginny took pity on the poor birds and fed them some bacon and a goblet of water.

"I have to go," proclaimed Harry. He stood up quickly before swinging the still wrapped package over his shoulder, departing the Great Hall. His friends, among others, stared blankly after him.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Ginny. The redheaded girl could only shrug, just as confused as everyone else.

oOoOoOo

The first thing Ginny noticed upon entering the Gryffindor common room was that everyone was crowding around the fireplace. She pushed her way through the small crowd and saw... _what the hell is that?_

It looked like a large Wizarding Wireless mounted on the top of the mantlepiece, but there were so many other buttons and nobs on it. There was also a light, which showed Muggle digital time. Large spherical shapes dominated the sides, their purpose eluding Ginny, and apparently every other non-Muggle-born person here. She looked around and noticed several Muggle-born kids whispering excitedly amongst each other. Colin Creevey looked especially excited, literally bouncing on his feet. Her warm brown eyes fell upon a pair of emerald eyes, which were locked on her. Harry smiled from his seat before getting up and making his way over to Ginny.

"Do you like it?" he asked when he got close enough to her.

"I would if I knew what it was," replied Ginny. Her eyes then widened in surprise. "Wait, this was you and the twins were working on?" she asked. Harry smirked before taking her hand and leading her over to the strange device.

 _He's holding my hand!_

 _No, really?_

 _Oh shut up my sarcastic side._

If Harry saw Ginny blush redder than a tomato, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he stopped walking when he stood right in front of the fireplace, smiling at himself. Harry then turned to face the rest of the crowd, raising his hands in the air to silence everyone.

"This is a Muggle stereo," Harry began once everyone had quietened down. "It's the Muggle equivalent of a Wizarding Wireless, but with some modification. Thanks to the good people down at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, this stereo can also tune into the Wizarding Wireless, and no longer requires having to be plugged into a power socket to work. If you have any questions regarding what a power socket, I'm sure Hermione Granger can help you," he said, winking at Hermione. She blushed in embarrassment, which caused Ron to burst out laughing. "To get it to work, simply tap it with your wand and state what song you wish to hear, be it a Wizarding or Muggle song. Tap it twice to turn it off. This dial here," continued Harry, pointing to a large dial on the right-hand side of the stereo, "is the volume dial. Just twist it to the right to increase the volume, and to the left to turn it down. Another cool feature thanks to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, is that when you tap the stereo three times, only you, and if you wish, your friends can hear whatever song you choose. This stereo can also play multiple songs at once, so you won't have to worry about waiting in line. However, I should warn you that if too many songs play at one time the stereo may explode." This caused a few scattered laughs to go around. "Any questions?" Harry asked.

Katie Bell raised her hand. "Yes, Katie," Harry said, pointing to the seventh-year Chaser.

"What are Fred and George calling it?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"Ah yes. I believe they're considering calling it 'Weasley's Wireless,' but I'm not one hundred percent sure," he answered. Another hand was raised, this time from a short fourth year boy.

"Why did you get this?" he asked, which was followed by a few nods and murmurs of agreement. Harry's smile faltered slightly as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but everyone's been looking really down lately, what with Voldemort," he ignored the gasps in the room, "so I thought it would be a good idea to help the Weasley twins make this. You know, to get people's spirit's lifted," Harry said awkwardly. Fortunately, everyone seemed to accept it, and demands for Harry to test it out were soon ringing through the common room. Harry grinned and tapped his wand once on the Weasley's Wireless, turned the volume up and whispered the name of the song so no one could hear. He then waved his wand, which caused many couches, tables and chairs to move to the side, creating a makeshift dance floorThe tune began to play, the familiar tone sending the Muggle-borns into fits of excitement. Some of the girl's grabbed their friends and pulled them onto the open space, essentially forcing them to dance.

 _Ain't no mountain high,_

 _Ain't no valley low,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough baby._

Some of the Muggle-borns began singing along to the popular Muggle song, swaying to the music. Ginny smiled widely at her fellow Gryffindors dancing and enjoying themselves. She saw Hermione drag a reluctant Ron onto the dance floor, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to face a beaming Harry, who's eyes locked onto her's.

"May I have this dance, Miss Weasley?" he asked in a polite, albeit mocking tone. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. _Since when did Harry dance?_

 _Oh just hurry up and dance with him before you blow your chance!_ Ginny decided to follow her's head's advice and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling towards the dance floor. Harry grabbed her other hand and they began swaying back and forth. Both Harry and Ginny laughed, thoroughly enjoying each other's company.

 _Just call my name,_

 _I'll be there in a hurry,_

 _You don't have to worry,_

 _Cause baby don't you know that there_

 _Ain't no mountain high enough!_

Harry and Ginny were having so much fun dancing that they failed to notice that everyone had stopped and were staring at them. Some people, like Ron, were staring at them with confused looks on their faces whereas others, like Hermione, gave them knowing looks.

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, captivated by the emotions beaming through the warm brown depths. Ginny saw the same emotions playing through Harry's emerald green irises, and she wanted to look closer. Harry's eyes briefly dated to Ginny's lips, unconsciously wetting his with his tongue. Both leaned towards each other, urged forward by instinct and love. Harry hesitated for a moment, but Ginny made the first move, crashing her lips together with his.

A thousand thoughts played through Harry's mind at once, but Harry ignored them and kissed Ginny back. His arms wrapped around Ginny's waist, pulling her closer. Ginny's arms made their way around Harry's neck, her hands gripping the hair on the back of his head. For one blissful moment, their worlds were focussed on each other. No Voldemort, no exams, no Quidditch, just each other and the love they were pouring into each other through their kiss. In that moment Harry knew that there really was no mountain high enough for him to reach the beautiful redhead in his embrace.

They were pulled back into reality by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Breaking apart, Harry saw Ron smirking (albeit in an uncomfortable way) at the couple. "It's about bloody time!" he exclaimed before yelping as Hermione smacked him across the head. Other people around the common room murmured their agreement to Ron's exclamation, and others even cheered at the new relationship blossoming before their eyes. Harry and Ginny both blushed furiously at the attention they were receiving, though they never let go of one another.

Eventually the excitement died down and people returned to their studying or hanging out, though the Weasley's Wireless continued to play in the background. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, smiling goofily as he dragged his gorgeous new girlfriend towards the exit. They could continue their dance elsewhere, away from prying eyes. He knew some excellent broom cupboards hadn't been receiving any attention recently!

 **Fin.**

 _A/N thanks for reading guys! Now I know I haven't been paying attention to my other stories recently, but honestly I've come down with some serious writer's block with them. I know exactly how they're going to go, but I've just found it impossible to execute them the way I want to so for now I'm putting them on a major hiatus. I've got another story in the works rights now, but it's another Harry Potter fic. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this short story and keep an eye out for my new story coming out soon!_


End file.
